Someone Like You
by diamondgilbreath
Summary: After Tony's terrible display at Stark Expo, Diamond Gilbreath has had it from him. She goes home, where her true "significant other" Ivan Vanko waits to pleasure her in ways only a Russian lover could. Ivan VankoxOC oneshot OOC Ivan Vanko


If Diamond hadn't been obliged to make an appearance at Hammer's presentation at the Expo, she would have as soon simply sent a couple of the company lawyers in place of herself and Natalie. The suit he's presenting is the one Rhodes took after Tony's disaster of a birthday party, weaponized and glamorized, and a lawsuit waiting for her to call legal and have them deal with it. She can't even bring herself to feel betrayed by the fact Rhodes is in the suit, since she's aware his decisions aren't always his own to make. A working breakfast with one board member, a day making sure the Expo is running smoothly, and an early dinner with another board member make up the next day, and she's glad to be back on the jet before dark, chasing the sunset across the continent. Happy offers to drive her to her apartment, and Diamond gratefully accepts, though she draws the line at allowing him to carry her small suitcase up. She's not ready for him to know about Ivan yet. Pausing once the door is shut behind her, Diamond listens for a moment, less surprised than she expects to be when she hears the quiet creak of someone getting off the bed. Ivan studies her from the bedroom doorway a moment before he comes over, taking her suitcase from her hands, and setting it out of the way. Silently guiding her to the bathroom, and sitting her down on the edge of the tub. "Shoes off." Ivan gestures at her high-heels, reaching past her to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature before leaving it to run. Adding her favorite bath oil, and then pulling Diamond back to her feet, undressing her with a gentleness that still surprises her. Helping her into the bath before he strips his own clothing off, Diamond automatically sliding forward so he can settle in behind her, glad for the larger tub that was one of the perks of this particular apartment. Ivan cups her shoulders with warm hands, drawing her back to rest against him, her head nestled into the hollow of his shoulder. "No thinking, malen'kaya koshka," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her tucked against him. Almost as if protecting her, though why or from what, Diamond isn't sure. Nor is she sure she cares, the warmth and familiarity allowing her to relax and drift. At least for a while, before she starts to shiver, and Ivan's arms tighten around her for a moment before he brings one hand up to cup her face, turning her head so she can tuck her face into the hollow of his shoulder. Her entire body twists, knees drawn up so she fits sideways in the tub, clinging to him as she shivers and shakes, silent tears running down her face unbidden. Letting the tension of the last several weeks bleed away in tears and the protective warmth that surrounds her as Ivan murmurs to her in Russian words that she can't quite understand. He tilts her head up slightly when her shivers subside, using one thumb to wipe away the tears still on her cheeks, his expression almost unfathomable save for the emotion that softens the edges, curves his lips up in a faint smile. Diamond shifts, leaning up to kiss him, soft and almost chaste, surprised by what she's not sure if she'd term love or mere affection. Either one is more than she'd expect from Ivan. Ivan threads his fingers into her hair, keeping her from drawing back far, studying her for a brief moment before closing the gap and kissing her, hungry and seeking something. Diamond yields, bringing up her hands to cling to his shoulders, offering everything, anything he asks her for. Letting him maneuver her to straddle his thighs, her heels tucked up next to his hips, head tucked back against his shoulder. Leaning back against him as nipped at the side of her neck, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. "Krasivaya koshka, moya l'vitsa." His lips brush her ear, voice fiercely possessive. One hand splayed low across her abdomen, holding her in place as he murmurs for her to guide him in. Sliding in smooth and easy, water splashing quietly against the tub. The pace he sets is slow, drawing nearly all the way out before sliding back in, one hand holding her steady while the other wanders. Patterns on her skin that feel like writing, the faint score of nails, fingertips dragged lightly over points that make her shiver and gasp. All the while, a constant murmur of Russian in her ear, a half-understood poetry of possession and affection. Sweat gathers on their skin, dampens hair as much as the steam rising from the surface of the water, and still Ivan keeps the pace maddeningly slow. Pulling whimpers and mewlings and eventually, curses and pleas, until he slides the hand holding her close lower, through wet curls, and pressing rough fingertips against the bundle of nerves there. Diamond nearly bites her lip through as white fire flashes up her spine, clenching every muscle tight, nails digging red welts into Ivan's arms. Tension shattering in a split second, and leaving her still wanting more. Pepper turns her head, letting it fall back, lips pressing against Ivan's jaw, opening beneath his when he kisses her properly, still moving inside her with that same slow pace. She presses back to meet him, and he moves his hands to her hip, holding her still despite the snarl she gives him for doing so. Letting the tension build once more, spiralling higher until it crashes down on her, leaving her gasping and clinging to Ivan as he finally moves faster, the slap of water counterpoint to his thrusts. Hard and fast and seeking his own release, hands gripping her hips tightly enough to leave bruises when he finds it. The water cools around them as sweat dries on their skin, Ivan wrapping his arms around Pepper's waist to hold her close, her eyes closed as she rests her head against his shoulder once more. Shivering slightly as the water gets colder, and pulling away when he lets her, stepping out of the tub onto the drenched floor mat. Ivan reaches around her before she has a chance to grab her robe off its hook, wrapping her in it. One hand resting warm in the small of her back as he guides her out into the bedroom, settling her on her bed. Watching Ivan as he returns to the bathroom for a towel to wrap around his hips, Diamond wonders what happened while she was gone that had drawn out the possessive streak. What had made him take control as she returned home, and wrap her up in him. Even the constant reminders that she had a life outside this apartment - her phone shrilling, the emails she had to respond to - hadn't drawn more than a faint irritation. She doesn't ask him when he returns, getting underwear and pajamas for her from her dresser, and helping her to dress before tucking her under the covers. Quiet command to remain there, as he steps out of the bedroom, making little noise as he moves around the rest of the apartment, bringing her hot chocolate and cheesecake as she starts to get curious what he's doing. "Why?" Diamond toys with the fork, watching him steadily. Wanting to know what had aroused all the possessive care of her. Ivan shrugs, settling on the other side of the bed, legs stretched out on top of the covers. "Not leaving until you tell me." It's not exactly an answer, and yet, if she thinks about it enough, Diamond thinks it's maybe more of an answer than she'd asked. "When did Tony come here?" That Tony had been able to get in her apartment suggests he has a copy of her key as well, and she hadn't given him one. She'll have to get that key from him, and talk to him about having one. "Last night." He doesn't look surprised she's figured out what he means, nor worried about her reaction. "What did he say?" She wants to know, more than anything else. What made Tony come here, to antagonize Ivan. Diamond's almost surprised her apartment's in one piece. Ivan shrugs. "Nothing important." There's a note in his voice that warns her he doesn't want her to press. Simply to accept that whatever Tony did, it hasn't changed anything that Ivan thinks is important. "Tell me, Ivan." And there is a whipcrack of command in her voice, the woman who'd accepted his submission when he arrived wrapping around Diamond as she sets aside dessert and drink. Watching him, a silent struggle of will that drags out until Diamond's shoulders slump and she makes a frustrated noise. She can always ask Tony later, though the chances of getting a straight answer may be as slim. Ivan pulls her closer, murmuring into her hair, his arm warm and strong around her shoulders. Not letting her pull away despite her resistance, his other hand coming up to stroke strands of hair back from her face. "Moya koshka," he says quietly, emphatically, and Diamond smiles a little in spite of herself. "Mine," she whispers back, letting herself relax into him, one hand coming up to rest over his heart. It's something that's hovered at the back of her mind since she watched him kneel, that she's never quite wanted to acknowledge - and still isn't sure she wants to. Whatever Tony's done to force this, she's not sure if she wants to thank him or yell at him, and for now, she doesn't worry about it. That she can do well enough tomorrow.


End file.
